To Love a Hyuuga
by minthyuuga
Summary: Nejiten. He had never loved anyone before, but she had changed that. Collection of oneshots.


Hyuuga Neji had just returned from a reconnaissance mission in various parts of the world. He lifted his anbu mask off his face and gently placed it on the top of head securely. God, how he hated wearing those masks for days on end. He was glad to be home.

Tsunade had entrusted him to scout out various war refugee locations like the land of Frost and and the Land of Hot Water. He couldn't believe a year had pasted since the Fourth Great Shinobi War. With all these rescue missions placed upon him, it was not surprising that time had slipped away from Neji. Minutes had turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into years. The seasons had changed, but he was glad he was still alive.

He didn't remember the full details of how he was revived, but apparently Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Obito. Obito had revived everyone who perished during the war. Neji was not a lucky man. It was one of the few times luck had been on his side. He had even greeted death with a smile.

Neji was headed outside the Hokage tower towards Ichiraku ramen. He had finished giving in his mission report to the blonde Hokage. Empty bottles of sake had littered the Hokage's wooden desk along with mountains of paperwork. Neji knew it would be a long night for the Sannin. Everybody had worked so hard to restore the village back to normalcy after the war.

It was July 7th. The whole village was decorated with lanterns and color-chromatic decorations laced the streets of Konoha.

_It was the Tanabata Festival_ thought Neji. He had promised his teammates that as soon as he got back from his mission, he would celebrate the festival with them.

As he headed towards the food stands and festivities, he saw his team. Lee was trying to catch a goldfish but failed miserably. He was wearing a green stripped yukata while Tenten had on a red one.

"I cannot give up! I need to give one to Sakura as a token of my love!" yelled Lee.

Tenten knocked him on his head. "Don't be so loud, Lee!

"But it's the springtime of youth, Tenten! Passion is the key." answered Lee. Fire and determination filled his eyes. "Bring your passion somewhere else!" said the weapons mistress.

"Preferably to somewhere far away from here." said Neji with apathy. His teammates turned around from the stand they were occupied at. His teammates' eyes lit up. "Neji, you're back from your mission?" questioned Lee. The Hyuuga smirked. "That's why I'm here right?"

"I assumed the mission went well then?" asked the girl. A smile graced her petite face. "Where's Guy sensei?" Neji noticed that their sensei was not there. "He's with the other sensei. They're having a celebration of their own. The rest of our friends are over there" Lee pointed to lantern stand. Naruto was getting hit. He probably was flirting with the girl behind the stand and acting like an idiot as always.

"Yo Naruto, stop being such a dork." teased Kiba. A giggle escaped from Hinata who was next to the boy.

"Shut up, dog breath." answered the blonde. Lee ran over to Sakura who was punching both Naruto and Kiba.

"They're such idiots, aren't they?" asked Tenten. "Hn." responded Neji. Neji and Tenten went to the wishing tree near the food stand. It was tradition to write your wish on a piece of paper and hang it on a bamboo tree. If you were lucky, deities would grant your earnest wish.

"Are you going to make a wish?" asked Neji. "Hai!" said the girl. Mohaghany hair slipped as the girl bent over to write her wish. Her brush moved swiftly as she placed soft delicate strokes on the piece of thin paper.

"All done!" exclaimed the brunette. She placed it on the bamboo tree in front of her. "Let's keep walking." said Neji. Tenten nodded as they left their comrades at the stands.

The warm air felt nice against her skin. It was calm and inviting.

Neji and Tenten kept walking towards the bridge.

Tenten sat down on the side of the bridge. The weight of her legs shifted as she adjusted herself. The weapons mistress swung her legs playfully. "Sit." ordered the brunette.

Neji obeyed and took a seat beside the girl.

The sky was beginning to turn dark. The carbon-colored sky had what seemed like a thousand stars. The river had a copious amount of delicate paper boats on them. Lit candles could be seen on the frail boats. The boats had just enough strength to stay afloat.

"What did you wish for? Asked the Hyuuga. His emotionless face looked at her. "N-nothing in particular." stammered the girl. "Just for you guys to stay by my side." Tenten had a soft smile on her face.

Neji understood her desire of wanting to stay by her friends' side.

"I hate losing people who are important to me. It just makes me feel useless when I can't protect them. I couldn't protect you." A tone of sadness filled her voice.

"When the colors reflect across the water," she said with fond memory, "the sky seems twice as big and you feel twice as small." She gave a small smile to the Hyuuga. "And when it's gone, you feel blessed for having seen it. That's why I never regretted being part of Team Guy. You guys made me stronger."

Neji knew how it felt to be defeated by fate. He understood the feeling of wanting to protect those most precious to you but not possessing the ability to do it.

Neji took her shoulders and brought the girl closer to his chest. The embrace shocked Tenten.

"I-i'm sorry... I didn't know my decision had brought you so much pain." said Neji. Tenten wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Tenten." He placed his lips onto hers. It felt like an eternity and she never wanted it to end. Life had given Hyuuga Neji a second chance and he never wanted to leave the girl ever again.

"Thank you for everything._"_


End file.
